


Hot Chocolate and Scones

by CahmSanDiego



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Frank just wants his co-Praetor to be happy, Guido is a brat but we still love him, Nico is tired, Reyna is an awkward lesbian, Thalia and Jason are the number one Reychel shippers, chapters will probably vary in length, ella and Tyson are mentioned but probably wont make an appearance, hot chocolate and scones, there will be hints of Thalzoë because I am weak for rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahmSanDiego/pseuds/CahmSanDiego
Summary: Just after the War, Rachel goes to Camp Jupiter to help with rewriting the Sybilyne books, she quickly grows attached to the serious Praetor Reyna who has no idea how to handle being friends with a spunky artist who doesnt seem to know the concept of personal space (not that Reyna minds too much)
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 10





	Hot Chocolate and Scones

Rachel stood at the unfamiliar overlook watching as the twelfth Legion was marching around the Field of Mars. Reynas voice echoed through the valley as she called out orders from her perch atop Guido the pegasus who adopted her. Rachel's hummed as she kept watching, transfixed by the almost perfect unison in which the Legion moved.

"Impressive huh?" 

Rachel startled at the unfamiliar voice turning towards whoever spoke. Jason Grace stood there, his bronze frames glinting in the sunlight, as he grinned and gestured towards the field where the Legion was practicing,

"we call it  _ Legion Fulminata _ , it's how we practice working together as a group. Teaches unity between Cohorts. And helps them bond over their mutual hatred for group projects." 

Rachel snorted as she looked over towards the Legionnaires as they dutifully poked at imaginary enemies with their  _ Pila.  _ Reyna was flying overhead shouting seemingly nonsensical words at them while Frank was walking through the ranks correcting poor form and the like. Rachel wondered just how many of those 'imaginary enemies' took the form of their Praetors. Rachel shook her head smiling,

"I sympathize with them, no one wants a 3 hour group project during a Californian Summer." 

Jason laughed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Don't let Reyna hear you say that she might make you clean the aqueducts, trust me when I say you do not want to be anywhere near that thing." 

Rachel searched out Reyna, she was saddled on Guido, her golden armor noticeable even with the purple cloth over her shoulder, Hazel had called it a  _ paludamentum  _ when Rachel had asked about it _.  _

Reyna was focused, sweat was dripping down her face, her braid flowing regally behind her as she commanded the Legion reminding Rachel of a goddess. She looked every bit like the serious leader she was. Reyna stopped shouting for a second leaning down towards the Pegasus she was riding, smiling as she lightly patted His head before straightening again. Rachel smiled lightly turning back to Jason

"Hey Superman, how many hours left of this training thing?" 

Jason frowned at the nickname as he looked at his watch, "not for another 2 hours, why?" 

Rachel held up an envelope for Jason to see, "I have a letter from your sister for our dear Praetors. Something about wanting to use the field for a camp out or something. She Iris messaged me at like 2 in the morning about it. Said it was urgent. Luckily for her I was working on a painting and was awake otherwise we would be having words."

The former Praetor ducked his head, "I'm really sorry about her." 

Rachel grinned, "I'm honestly not mad or anything, i'm used to sudden calls, friends with Percy remember? Anyway after the call, the letter just appeared in my lap. I figured I could wait until breakfast but then I forgot about it." Rachel waved the letter around before dropping her arm. Jason nodded in understanding 

"Ok I can help with that one sec." Jason stepped back, took a deep breath before letting out a ear piercing whistle. The whole Legion halted their movements turning towards the two visitors as Jason tried waving for their attention. Reyna frowned as she urged Guido to them, gesturing for Frank to continue. Jason stepped back looking proud.

Guido's hooves landed just in front of Rachel, Reynas face peering down from her perch "Jason, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Is there a problem?" 

"No, but Thalia has a request for you." Rachel said as she handed the Praetor Thalia's letter. Reyna dismounted before grabbing it, quickly reading the contents. 

"Diana wishes for her Hunters to come to Camp because she has urgent business on Mt Olympus. I'm confused why not stay at Camp Half Blood?"

Rachel cringed, "ah, that might be because the last time they were there the Stoll brothers sort of let loose 100 chickens in their cabin. I don't think the Hunters have quite forgiven that one yet." 

"I see, I'll need to speak with Frank and we probably won't even have to notify the Senate so I don't see why not. Diana is a respected Goddess and her request should be passed with no issue." 

"Righto, you'll need to send an iris message to Thals, they wanted to come early tomorrow I think. I'll come by the  _ principae  _ after you've finished training to help out. Percy told me you are not very familiar with Iris Messaging."

Reyna frowned, "You would be wrong, I am quite familiar with that certain mode of communication." 

Rachel looked at Reyna curiously, "that sounds like it's coming from a very specific memory. And judging by the scowl I'm assuming it wasn't a good memory. I'll be sure to punch Percy for you when I see him."

Reyna startled, "how did you know it involves Jackson."

At that Jason piped up, "Simple, it  _ always _ involves Percy."

Rachel nodded clearly agreeing with Jason's assessment. "Well it's settled then, I'll be back in 3 hours, should give you time to finish and clean up. Thanks Reyna! Bye Guido!" 

Rachel grabbed Reynas hands, squeezing lightly, before bounding away whistling. Reyna stood there frozen, her face slightly darkened at the sudden contact. She caught Jason's eye, a smirk frozen on his face. Reyna scowled, turning away from his smug face. "Not a word Grace."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just spend a couple hours looking up ancient Roman clothing for this fic, yes. Am I at all regretting this? No. 
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I have a lot of ideas for how this fic will go so I'm a little excited.
> 
> Keep in mind I'm not really a writer, I'm doing this cause I want more content for this ship (sue me). So my grammar is shit and I sometimes might stop because I dont have any will to continue writing. But so far i am deeply attached to this fic and am hoping to continue it.


End file.
